robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 1/Robot Rebellion
The Robot Rebellion of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was the first event held during the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. In the episode, eight competitors fought for the right to face House Robots Matilda and Shunt. The episode was originally broadcast on August 20, 2001 on TNN. Format The eight competing robots were drawn into four head-to-head eliminator battles. The winning robots would then go through to the final, where they would face the House Robots. Competing Robots Eliminators Silver Box vs Close Enough Silver Box charged at the largely immobile Close Enough, who seemed to be having electrical problems and hit it a few times with its disc. After several more attacks by the loanerbot and even a push by Shunt, Close Enough was counted out. Shunt pushed it onto the arena floor flipper, where it was thrown, before axing its shell and pushing it onto the flame pit, where the gas engine promptly caught fire. Winner: Silver Box The Green House vs Tut Tut The two loanerbots tried to get into a good position to attack each other. Tut Tut struck first, but too early, hitting the arena floor and getting its axe stuck (an action Stefan Frank had expressed concern about). The Green House attempted to flip Tut Tut, but was only able to lift it up slightly before Tut Tut came back down, only to get itself stuck again. The Green House was unable to capatalize, and Tut Tut struck it again, this time hitting the other robot. Tut Tut then hit The Green House again and dragged it into the CPZ, where Dead Metal came in, but both robots escaped. Tut Tut grabbed The Green House again and pushed it into the pit release, but The Green House pushed back. Tut Tut grabbed it again with the axe, and tried to push it into the pit, but the two veered to the side at the last moment, and Tut Tut got its axe stuck in the floor once more. This time, The Green House made no attempt to attack the stuck robot, which allowed Tut Tut to escape, hit it one more time and push it into the pit. Winner: Tut Tut Tricerabot vs The Green Mouse The two robots evaded each other for a little while until Tricerabot drove onto The Green Mouse's flipper, but was only lifted up slightly. Tricerabot escaped and pushed The Green Mouse into the pit release button. The Green Mouse drove away from the pit, but as Tricerabot charged towards it, it mistimed its flipper. This allowed Tricerabot to get underneath its body as it got lifted up by its own power, and push The Green Mouse onto its back. Tricerabot then pushed Green Mouse onto the flame pit, where it was counted out. Tricerabot hit it a few more times before Shunt put the smouldering Green Mouse onto the arena flipper. The House Robots attacked the beaten robot a few times before Tricerabot pushed it down the pit. Winner: Tricerabot Rosie the Riveter vs Rot Box Rosie the Riveter drove straight into Rot Box, who attacked it with its mace and knocked off some of Rosie's ornaments. The two robots began pushing each other around the arena and over the flame pit. Rot Box seemed to lose power and was pushed into Dead Metal's CPZ by Rosie the Riveter, where the House Robot easily cut through Rot Box's wooden armor. It got away and headed back for Rosie the Riveter, who drove up Refbot's front bulldozer by mistake. By now, it had become apparent that Rot Box had a flat tire and was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot took Rot Box to the floor flipper, flame pit and finally the pit, where it suffered each of the arena floor's suffering traps. Winner: Rosie the Riveter Rebellion Silver Box, Tut Tut, Tricerabot & Rosie the Riveter vs Matilda & Shunt Both Tricerabot and Rosie the Riveter entered the arena with flammable strips, which they hoped to use to set fire to the House Robots. Shunt charged at Silver Box, pushing it away, whilst Tricerabot drove into Matilda, but Matilda went undamaged, turned around and tore some of the strips off with her flywheel. Shunt then drove into Tut Tut, who hit him with its axe. Shunt lifted up Tut Tut and pushed it against the arena wall, but couldn't overturn the pyramid shaped loanerbot. Tricerabot charged at Matilda again, but was still unable to cause any problems and was thrust aside by the House Robot's flywheel. Rosie the Riveter, who seemed to have mobility problems, was pushed into the arena centre. Shunt finally dropped Tut Tut and got slammed by Tricerabot. Silver Box used its spinning disc to rip into Matilda's shell. Shunt then slammed into the inactive Rosie the Riveter and hit it with his axe. Tut Tut tried to attack, but got its axe stuck in the arena floor. Matilda tried to attack the stuck Tut Tut, but Tricerabot pushed underneath and overturned her. Tricerabot then started to ram Shunt, who seemed to be losing power. It looked like an unexpected victory for the competitors. At that moment, however, the background music came to an abrupt halt and was replaced with the song Flight of the Valkyries. In a cloud of smoke from the House Robot entry gate, Sir Killalot entered the arena. Tricerabot wasted no time in hitting the pit release button as Sir Killalot grabbed hold of Silver Box by the disc. Tricerabot tried ramming Sir Killalot, but this didn't affect the House Robot as he carried Silver Box out of the way. Tut Tut and Rosie the Riveter suddenly found some life and rushed over to Sir Killalot as he went over to the pit. However, as he was about to drop Silver Box in, he lost his balance. Tricerabot, still behind him, took immediate advantage and rammed underneath him, causing Sir Killalot to fall over onto his front right in front of the pit, his claw arm (and thus Silver Box) actually going in. Tut Tut hit Sir Killalot a few times with its axe, but seemed to lose power at the end. This left the two Team Juggerbot machines to hold Sir Killalot in place next to the pit, preventing him from getting away, but unable to finish him off. The match ended in what looked like a complete stalemate. Because of the fight's nature, the judges did not call a winner. However, everyone agreed it was a moral victory for the competitor robots. Winner: None called {{quote|Next time you better bring all the house 'bots in!|Mike Morrow after the Rebellion {{Extreme Warriors Season 1} Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1 Category:House Robot Rebellions